With the progress of technology, movie theaters are no longer the only places to watch 3D movies. In fact, it is also possible to watch a 3D video using a television (in cooperation with stereo glasses) at home, or watch a 3D video with a mobile phone (for example, in cooperation with a Head-Mounted Device (HMD)).
However, a common phenomenon is that whenever a 3D video is watched for a period of time, people may usually feel discomfort symptoms such as dizziness, vomiting, dry eyes etc., which is slightly similar to the symptoms of carsickness, and is a kind of motion sickness. More specifically, it involves a motion sickness for which a motion is observed by eyes but is not felt by the body, which is sometimes also referred to as visual fatigue.